Landing London
by Arginine
Summary: Ron passou 1 ano jogando Quandribol nos Estados Unidos. Agora ele tem chance de voltar para Londres e recomeçar...


**Landing London (Songfic R/Hr)**

"_I woke up today in London (Eu acordei hoje em Londres)_

_As the plane was touching down (Quando o avião estava pousando)"_

"Onde estou?"… Era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar ao abrir os olhos… "Em um avião"… Abri a janela… Não era a visão mais linda da minha vida, mas era a que mais queria admirar no momento: o céu cinzento do meu país, da minha cidade. Como senti falta desse lugar, não sei como pude ficar um ano fora, um ano sem ver a família e os amigos, um ano sem vê-la…

…Hermione…

Lágrimas de novo, por sorte dessa vez é de alegria. Vou reencontrá-la! Vou reconquistá-la! Eu não posso mais suportar esse vazio… Ah, Londres, é aqui que passarei o resto de minha vida junto com meu amor.

-Roniquinho! – ai, até quando a mamãe vai continuar com esses apelidos… - Meu filho! Que saudade! Como você está magro!

-Oi, mãe! Estou bem, calma! Também senti saudades de todos! Oi, pai!

-Ron, sentimos sua falta lá na Toca!

-Agora eu voltei, meu apartamento é perto da Toca, não se preocupem, vou visitá-los sempre.

-Ron! – ouvi a voz do meu futuro cunhado e melhor amigo.

-Harry! Cara, que saudade! Como vai o famoso auror?

-Bem, e famoso jogador?

-Melhor agora que estou em casa.

-Seu irmão insensível! Como ousa ficar um ano longe da sua família e dos seus amigos? – tinha que ser a Gina para se atirar com todo peso em cima de mim, mas eu tenho que admitir que sentia falta disso, mas ela não precisa saber desse detalhe…

-Oi pra você também, Gina! É o trabalho, mas agora eu vim pra ficar e encher teu saco, maninha! – sorri, realmente estava feliz por rever todos, mas ainda assim faltava uma pessoa…

-Ron? – era ela! Aquela voz insegura, aqueles cabelos, aqueles olhos… É fascinante como ela desperta tantas reações em mim. Nesse momento o coração falou mais alto, nem me importei com todas as pessoas no aeroporto, só corri para abraçá-la.

-Mione! – como era bom sentir seu corpo, seu toque, seu perfume. – Senti sua falta! Muito mesmo! – sussurrei no ouvido dela.

-Eu também, Ron. Queria conversar contigo depois da janta na Toca, tudo bem? – Sem dúvida precisávamos conversar, eu não ia fugir dessa vez. Desvencilhei do abraço, olhei fundo em seus olhos e assenti com a cabeça.

-Crianças, vamos! Já estou com a janta pronta em casa!

-Que bom! Estou morrendo de fome!

-Essa mania você nunca vai perder, Ron! – Gina realmente era uma Weasley, sempre pronta pra tirar sarro da minha cara…

Na Toca, acho que nunca comi tanto na minha vida. Lembrete pra mim: às vezes dar uma escapada de casa para ser paparicado. Outro lembrete: levar Hermione junto! Nossa, ela está cada vez mais linda… Que vontade de abraçá-la de novo…

-Roniquinho, vem dar "tchau" para seus irmãos! – tinha de ser Jorge zombando com os apelidos da mamãe.

-Até mais, Jorge, Percy, Carlinhos, Gui! Obrigado por terem vindo.

-Vê se não some de novo, Rony!

Bom, pelo menos agora só restou as pessoas com quem realmente queria falar: Harry, Gina e Hermione… O velho quarteto inseparável… Ainda bem que meus pais já foram dormir, assim podemos conversar melhor.

-Então, Ron, finalmente resolveu voltar! – era a Mione quem falava, eu senti que ela queria respostas… Eu só não sabia como dizê-las.

"_And all I could think about was (E tudo que eu conseguia pensar era)_

_Monday maybe Id be back around (Segunda talvez que estarei de volta)_

_If this keeps me way much longer (Se isso me manter longe por muito tempo)_

_I dont know what I would do (Eu não sei o que farei)_

_You´ve got to understand its a hard life, (Você tem que entender que é uma vida difícil)_

_that Im going through (Que eu estou levando)"_

-Vocês não fazem idéia de como eu queria voltar… Não sei o que me prendeu lá por tanto tempo… Bom, na verdade eu sei… - lancei um olhar significativo para Hermione, que não passou despercebido por ninguém, e, antes de ela começar a discutir, eu continuei - …foi a minha burrice e infantilidade.

A perfeita boca da morena, que antes estava aberta para retrucar, agora se abriu mais em espanto. Não pude deixar de sorrir, assim como Harry e Gina.

-Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que segunda talvez eu estivesse aqui de volta. E se me mantivessem lá por mais tempo, eu não sei o que faria…Provavelmente não agüentaria… Era uma vida muito difícil que eu levava sem vocês: meus amigos e irmãos!

-Maninho, lembre-me de te mandar de volta para os Estados Unidos quando você se tornar um legume insensível de novo.

-Há! Há! Há! Muito engraçado, Gina! – foi um misto de raiva e ironia na voz, enquanto os três ainda riam – É por esses comentários que nunca vou deixar de ser seu legume! Mas pense pelo lado positivo, minha sensibilidade evoluiu: de uma colher de chá passou para uma colher de sopa.

Aquele clima de riso e descontração era o que eu mais queria rever. Provavelmente no Três Vassouras iria ser mais aconchegante, mas agora não faltarão oportunidades.

-Cara, conta pra gente como é lá nos Estados Unidos?

"_And L.A is getting kind of crazy (E Los Angeles está ficando meio louca)_

_And New York is getting kind of cold (E Nova Iorque está ficando meio fria)_

_I keep my head from getting lazy (Eu evito que minha mente fique preguiçosa)_

_I just cant wait to get back home (Eu mal posso esperar para voltar para casa)"_

-Hmm, meu primeiro contrato com eles foi de três meses de trabalho… foram dias maravilhosos. Tudo era novo, os treinos eram puxados, mas eu ia aos poucos sendo reconhecido. Quando achei que ia embora, veio a oportunidade de ficar por mais três meses. Até pedi a opinião de vocês quanto a isso… todos responderam positivamente, e eu fiquei mais esse tempo. Admito que já não era a mesma beleza… Estávamos em Los Angeles… a cidade está ficando meio louca, uma confusão, ou talvez eu estivesse confuso.

-E porque você aceitou ficar mais seis meses lá, Ron? – era Hermione quem dizia… eu realmente não queria falar isso com o Harry e a Gina por perto, mas acho que não tinha jeito…

-Eu não ia aceitar, mas meu treinador me deu um prazo pra responder… Maldita idéia de ler o jornal… Tinha uma matéria sobre a chegada do Krum aqui na Inglaterra, e, na foto, ele estava abraçando você, Hermione…

-Ron… Você sabe que eu não tenho nada e nem quero ter com o Vítor…

-Mas aquilo me deixou revoltado e eu aceitei o pedido… foi o maior erro da minha vida…

-Mas, cara, você não foi pra Nova York daí?

-Fui, Harry. No começo foi aquela euforia de nova cidade, mas também acabei no tédio.

-Isso é pra ti aprender a nos consultar de novo!

-Obrigado pelo apoio, Gina… - falei sarcasticamente.

-E o time, maninho? Não foi bom o campeonato?

-Foi sim, estávamos cada vez melhor. Eu treinava pra tentar esquecer a vida e eu ia vendo a cidade ficar fria, ou eu estava ficando frio, realmente não sei. No fim eu fazia qualquer 

coisa pra evitar deixar minha mente parada, porque, se isso acontecia, eu só pensava em voltar pra cá.

-Que melancolia, cara… Ainda bem que você está aqui.

-Sim. Depois de vencer o campeonato, consegui a transferência para um time aqui de Londres e voltei o mais rápido que pude. Sem dúvidas vou sentir falta de lá e do pessoal do time, mas é aqui a que eu pertenço.

-Está realmente mais sensível, mano, mas eu realmente tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo. O senhor também, senhor Potter. Vamos para casa.

-Sim, senhorita. Tchau, Ron! Aparece lá no Largo!

-Tchau, Harry! Tchau, Gina! Muito bom revê-los. Vamos ir esse final de semana no Três Vassouras!

-Fechado, maninho. Adeus. Boa noite, Mione!

-Boa noite, gente.

Enfim, sós… Por que estou tão nervoso com esse momento? Realmente eu não me entendo! E ainda tem esse silêncio constrangedor…

-Eu não quero tomar mais seu tempo. Você precisa descansar, Ron. Também vou indo…

-Espera! Você disse que queria conversar comigo depois da janta… Era só aquilo que queria saber?

-Na verdade, não… Por que, mesmo depois de saber a verdade, você não tentou voltar?

-Você acha que não tentei? Hermione, depois que eu soube que o Krum veio se casar aqui e que era você quem estava ajudando eles, eu surtei! Eu tentei de todos os jeitos desfazer o contrato!

-Tem certeza que o quadribol não é melhor que a nossa companhia? – Merlin, onde está a Hermione dos tempos de Hogwarts? Será que ela não está mais pensando direito? Ai, Ronald, se concentra porque ela já está com os olhos marejados.

-Hermione, vem aqui um minuto… - a conduzi até o jardim: o céu estrelado, a lua cheia, a leve brisa e a natureza ao redor estavam em meu favor. – Olha bem pra essa casa… Mesmo ela sendo torta, é aqui que eu quero ficar! Olha bem pra essa vista… Eu não canso de olhar, mesmo com um _fog_ desgraçado.

Tive que aproveitar a oportunidade: segurei o rosto dela com as duas mãos, fiquei acariciando suas bochechas com meus polegares e olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos:

– Olha para você… A mulher perfeita ouvindo as desculpas de um idiota que te abandonou por um ano pra tentar ser alguém no Quadribol… - antes que ela pudesse reclamar, eu continuei – Olha pra mim… Eu sou esse idiota, que quis voltar a todo custo pro seu país e pra sua família… Que quis voltar para ser alguém na VIDA… Que quis voltar por você… Eu te amo, Mione! E, se essa viagem serviu para me dar alguma lição, foi a de nunca mais te deixar! Eu quero voltar a viver… E pra isso eu preciso estar do seu lado!

Nesse ponto da conversa, nenhum de nós dois conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Eu fiquei tão feliz ao ver o sorriso que ela deu depois que me declarei, mas nosso sorriso não durou muito tempo… Foi por um bom motivo, ela se jogou em cima de mim… para me BEIJAR! Merlin… o momento que eu mais sonhava!

_And all these days I spend away (E todos os dias que eu passei longe)_

_Ill make up for this I swear (Eu os compensarei, eu prometo)_

_I need your love to hold me up (Eu preciso do seu amor para me manter firme)_

_When its all too much to bear (Quando isso tudo é demais para suportar)_

-Ron, preciso dizer que discordo de algumas coisas: primeiro, você não é um idiota; segundo, você não me abandonou, nós concordamos que seria melhor pra sua carreira e que sempre nos enviaríamos corujas. Outra coisa que preciso de te dizer é só um complemento dos seus motivos para voltar pra cá: Olha pra nós, amor, um casal de apaixonados que finalmente vai poder ficar juntos…

-Esse é o melhor motivo! Eu te prometo, minha linda, vou compensar todos os dias que passei longe daqui!

-Você não precisa compensar nada! Só quero que esteja do meu lado, Ron.

-Eu sempre vou estar. Eu preciso do seu amor para me manter firme nessa vida, ainda mais com essa confusão de mudança e troca de time…

-Eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você!

-Mione… Meu amor… Eu devia ter te perguntado isso antes de viajar… Você aceita namorar comigo?

-Não… - Meu coração morreu nessa hora… Depois de todas essas juras de amor, ela me diz "NÃO"? – Você não devia ter perguntado antes de viajar, porque a resposta ia ser a mesma que vou dar agora… Sim, é óbvio que eu aceito, Ron! Só que eu ia morrer de saudade se você tivesse perguntado antes!

Agora sim meu coração explodiu… De emoção! Finalmente minha vida estava se encaminhando! Abracei-a, erguendo-a do chão e rodopiando de felicidade.

-Eu te amo tanto, Mione!

-Eu também, Ron!

-Vamos entrando?

-Mas a noite está tão linda!

-Até a gente chegar no meu apartamento vai demorar um pouco… Vamos aproveitando a noite enquanto isso…

-Seu apartamento? Mas você recém chegou? E seus pais não vão ficar preocupados?

-Eu já tinha avisado eles que iria dormir lá. E não se preocupe, porque foi o Harry quem organizou tudo pra mim, de acordo com ele já está pronto pra uso.

-Desde quando você passou a ser prevenido e organizado?

Por esse balde de água fria eu não esperava…

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Hermione!

-Mas eu nem estou te tocando… ainda… - ela ainda ficou me olhando com olhar malicioso e mordendo o lábio inferior… Assim não dá pra agüentar!

-E depois sou eu quem mudei… Você não era assim assanhadinha…

-Você foi quem me convidou pro seu apartamento!

-Mas foi um convite bem mais sutil…

-Sei, sei…

-Não interessa, amor! Vamos para casa! Nós temos um apartamento inteiro pra estreiar!

-E depois sou eu a assanhada…

Tive que calar ela com um beijo, afinal eu já estava sem argumentos…

-E pra onde é o seu apartamento? – Não pude deixar de sorrir, com a virada repentina de atitude dela.

-É só seguirmos reto a partir daqui. – eu falei já começando a andar e a puxá-la.

-Que bom que você está junto, eu geralmente sinto um pouco de receio e medo à noite…

_And when the night falls around me (E quando a noite cai ao meu redor)_

_And I dont think Ill make it through (E eu não acho que suportarei)_

_Ill use your light to guide the way (Eu usarei sua luz para me guiar)_

_Cause all I think about is you (Porque tudo em que eu penso é você)_

-Vou ser franco contigo, eu não suportava quando vinha a noite lá na América… Porque eu não tinha o que fazer, eu não tinha com quem conversar… Eu realmente achava que não ia suportar…

-Ai, amor, não sabia que você estava tão mal…

-No fim deu tudo certo… Eu tinha fotos, elas eram o meu desiluminador, você era a luz que me guiava…

-Ron… Isso é lindo, mas você tinha que ter aproveitado mais a viagem!

-Mas eu aproveitei. Eu adorei ir pra lá. Há lugares lindo e pessoas divertidas! Mas a vontade de voltar era maior… Porque tudo em que eu penso é você!

Impossível foi deixar de sorrir nessa hora! Impossível lutar contra a vontade de beijá-la e abraçá-la! Mas mais impossível ainda foi eu abrir os olhos após o beijo e me ver em uma sala aconchegante com uma lareira acesa…

-Onde estamos?

-Ué? Você não queria vir pro seu apartamento?

-Como você sabia aparatar para cá?

-Eu vim com o Harry ajudar a arrumar… - ela me piscou marotamente.

-E você não queria aproveitar a noite? – entrei no jogo dela.

-E quem disse que não vamos aproveitar? – ela me puxou pela gola da camisa para me beijar. E, nesse momento, foi que eu descobri que impossível mesmo seria deixar de amá-la!

**FIM**


End file.
